Tales from the Crib, Sleeping Kimi
by celrock
Summary: Taffy tells the minis the story of Sleeping Beauty, now known as Sleeping Kimi. Features the Rugrats characters, as well as Bobby's World characters, my OC Zack, Jesse Barrow's OC Jesse, and TCKing12's OC Peter. A rousing adventure, that's sure to keep you on the edge of your seat! Enjoy!
1. Prologue and Cast of Characters

Author's Note: I know over a week ago, I said I was going to take a hiatus, but I simply cannot take it! I finally got to watch the two Tales from the Crib specials on funniest moments dot com, and was inspired to write two new stories, and here's the first one, so enjoy! My other one, The Sound of Mini's, will be coming soon.

Tales from the Crib, Sleeping Kimi

Summary: Taffy tells the minis the story of Sleeping Beauty, now known as Sleeping Kimi. Features the Rugrats characters, as well as Bobby's World characters, my OC Zack, Jesse Barrow's OC Jesse, and TCKing12's OC Peter. A rousing adventure, that's sure to keep you on the edge of your seat! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Sleeping Beauty, and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. Story takes place after the events of A Playdate with Hector, but before my Thanksgiving and Chanukah special, coming at the end of this month, When Two Holidays Collide, so it's during the time Bobby Generic and the Rugrats, were regular playmates.

Chapter 1, Prologue and Cast of Characters

Location: Yucaipa, California, November 8, 2013

It was a dark and stormy night, as Taffy, Peter, and Kelly, were all watching the Pickle's, Finster's, Generic's, Barrow's, Wehrenberg's, Carmichael's, at least Susie Carmichael anyway, and Deville's. It was time to get everybody into bed, but nobody wanted to settle down, so Taffy decided to do what she did best.

"Since none of you are sleepy yet, why don't I tell you a story!" Said Taffy, as she sat down in the big rocking chair that sat in the corner of Tommy and Dil's room.

"How about it mini's, you ready for a story?" Peter asked.

"Oooh yeah! I love it when Taffy tells us a story. Lastest time, she tolded us about Three Jacks and a Beanstalk!" Said Tommy.

"No she tolded us the story of Snow White." Said Kimi.

"So Taffy, what story are you going to tell the mini's tonight? Snow White? Three Jacks and a Beanstalk?" Peter asked, turning towards Taffy.

"Nope, tonight's story is Sleeping Beauty, but we're gonna tell it, Taffy style." Said Taffy.

"Uh, um, you know, like, Derek and I are like, too big for bedtime stories you know." Said Kelly.

"Oh pipe down dweeb, it can't be that bad." Said Derek.

"I think it will be fun! Adventure, excitement, maybe we'll even see Captain Squash!" Said Bobby.

"You are so dumb! There's no Captain Squash in Sleeping Beauty." Said Derek.

"Yes there is, right Taffy?" Bobby asked.

"Tell you what, why don't we have some fun with tonight's story. That's right, each one of you is going to play characters in the 'll have King Peter, Queen Kelly, Princess Kimi, rather than Princess Arora, the three good fairies, Philla, Lilla and ChuckieWeather, Squire Bobby Generic, Prince Tommy Pickles, Eskimo Taffy and Susie, Derek, King of the Dweebs, Reptar, Captain Squash, Jesse, the yoldeling hyper active cowboy, Spike and Roger, Daffy-Dil, Jake, and Al, Zack the guard, and we can't forget our villan, once known as Maleficent, now known as, Angeficent!" Said Taffy.

"Wow neat!" Everybody said in unison.

"Then let our story, begin!" Said Taffy, as she opened up the Sleeping Beauty story book she was holding in her lap.

And our story, will begin, in the next chapter.


	2. The Giving of Gifts

Chapter 2, The Giving of Gifts

Once upon a time, in the far away land of Richmond, Virginia, there lived the king of the Confederacy, King Peter, and his queen, Queen Kelly. They had a beautiful mini by the name of Kimi, after going for many years without being able to have mini's. When Princess Kimi hit her second birthday, Peter and Kelly were so excited, that they threw a huge party for the young princess! Everybody in the land came. Disney characters, pessents, the towns people of Dweeb Land, overruled by Derek, King of the Dweebs, and his younger brother, Squire Bobby Generic. and even the crowd of people who lived in the Playpen, after they were freed by the golden screwdriver, thanks to the heroic act of Prince Tommy Pickles, the famous prince of Yuckingham Palace, who also showed up at the princess's birthday. After all, Prince Tommy Pickles would be two soon, so he didn't want to miss it! The first three to give their gifts to the magnificent princess, were the three good fairies. Philla, Lilla, and ChuckieWeather.

"Now, like, um, you can each only give one gift to the princess ok? No more, no less." Said Queen Kelly.

"Ok your royal hinus." Said Lilla.

The fairies floated above Princess Kimi, raised their magic wands, and began to give their gifts. The first one to give his gift, was Philla.

"Princess Kimi, I, Philla, give you the gift, of summersalts." Said Philla, as he waved his magic wand over the young princess, making swirls of red light appear, lifting Kimi into the air, as she did a series of summersalts. After he was done giving his gift, he put the child gently down on the floor, and moved aside for the next fairy to give their gift.

Lilla stepped up, to give her gift.

"I, Lilla, give you, Princess Kimi, the gift of laughter!" Said Lilla, as she waved her magic wand over Kimi, making swirls of green light appear, making Kimi giggle with delight. When Lilla was finished, she moved out of the way, making room for ChuckieWeather to give his gift to the young two-year-old princess.

"Well, um, uh, my gift to you, young Princess Kimi, will be…" But before ChuckieWeather could finish, a clap of thunder was heard, as the evil Angeficent, burst into the castle.

She was an evil witch, with two blond pigtales, wearing the most beautiful green cape.

"Throwing a party without me, eh?" Said Angeficent, in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Angeficent, but you weren't wanted." Said King Peter.

"Oh? And why not?" Asked Angeficent.

"Maybe it's because you're always taking our cookies and candy." Said Lilla.

"Well, that's because I'm Angeficent, and anything I want, I can have. Understand?" Said Angeficent.

Everyone just stared in silence, speechless that this greedy witch, would burst in without an invitation, and take whatever she wanted.

"Oh that's right, the majority of you are no better than Princess Kimi. You're a bunch of dumb babies, and because you babies are so dumb, you won't mind if I give my gift to the young Princess Kimi." Said Angeficent, as she took out her magic wand, and started waving it around in the air.

"Young Princess Kimi, you shall grow into a magnificent toddler, looking more prettiful than ever, even betterer than my sidekick Cynthia. But you'd better enjoy your terribelest two's, because when the sun sets on your third birthday, you will eat a Reptar bar for dessert, and die! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Angeficent, as gray beams of light encircled the princess, and thunder and lightning appeared outside the castle.

After the gray lights disappeared, Angeficent headed to the door of the castle.

"Well, I'd better be going, but you all take care." Said Angeficent, as she let herself out.

Everybody was scared for poor Princess Kimi, to the point, that they almost canceled the rest of her birthday celebration, when Prince Tommy, spoke up.

"Wait, ChuckieWeather didn't get to give his gift to Princess Kimi." Said Prince Tommy.

"Thanks Prince Tommy." Said ChuckieWeather, as he pulled out his magic wand, and hovered above Princess Kimi.

"Young Princess Kimi, when you should turn three-years-old, and the evil Angeficent makes you doomed, doomed, doomed I tell ya, you won't die, but rather, when you eat that poisonis Reptar bar, you'll take a very long nappy, that will last for elevendy bazillion years, until your bestest friend kisses you on the cheak. Only then, will you awaken from your long sleep." Said ChuckieWeather, as swirls of blue light circled above the princess, and he gave his gift.

The following day, King Peter was not taking any chances. He diclaired that every single Reptar bar in all of the Confederacy, be destroyed at once. But Angeficent, had other plans, as she looked at herself in a mirror in her secret lair.

"I don't care if Reptar bars are being outlawed. Nobody, and I mean, nobody, will make me feed my Reptar bars to Hubert, no way!" Said Angeficent, as she uncovered a fifty pound bag, of Reptar bars.

"Look at that Cynthia, all the Reptar bars in the world, and they're mine, all mine! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Angeficent, staring at herself in her large mirror, with an evil glair.

Back in the Confederacy, Philla, Lilla, and ChuckieWeather, were not taking any chances, so they decided to take Princess Kimi off to the deepest parts of the deep forrest, on the outskirts of the Confederacy, and raise her as their own, as she lived out her terribelest two's, until the day of her third birthday. The three fairies banned their use of magic, and simply called Princess Kimi, well, just that, Kimi. Over that year, Kimi learned how to talk to grown ups, got potty trained, and did everything that young two-year-olds are suppose to do. Then, came the dreaded day, the day of Kimi's third birthday.

And what happens on this special day? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	3. Kimi's Third Birthday

Chapter 3, Kimi's Third Birthday

It was finally the day of Kimi's third birthday, and the good fairies, Philla, Lilla, and ChuckieWeather, wanted to make this day a special one.

"What are we gonna do for Kimi's birthday?" ChuckieWeather asked.

"Well, we could bake her a cake." Said Lilla.

"But you don't know how to make a cake Lilla." Said Philla.

"Yes I do Philla." Said Lilla.

"No you don't Lilla." Argued Philla.

"Yes I do, Philla." Argued Lilla.

"Guys, why don't we just, you know, make her a mud pie." Said ChuckieWeather.

"That's a great idea ChuckieWeather. I've got a good pile of mud over there that will work perfect for a mud pie." Said Philla.

"But we can't just have a plain old mud pie Philla, we've gots to make it prettyful." Said Lilla.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Philla asked.

Just then, Kimi walked into the room.

"Good morning."' Said Kimi with a smile.

"Good morning." Said the three fairies in unison.

"So, like I was asking before, how can we make a mud pie prettyful?" Philla asked.

"I know, how about we use dandelions." Replied ChuckieWeather.

"That's a great idea!" Said Lilla.

"Ok, it's settled then. Kimi, would you go out and pick some prettyful dandelions for us?" ChuckieWeather asked.

"I'd love to!" Replied Kimi, as she got together a basket, and headed out of the cottage into the woods, to pick her dandelions.

"Now don't go past the big apple tree at the end of the path, and don't talk to stranger babies, they can be very dangerous." Said ChuckieWeather.

"I won't." Said Kimi with a smile, as she skipped off into the forrest, in search of dandelions.

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the fairies were trying to decide on a special gift to make for the young princess, who would be making her appearance at the castle later that day, to attend a ball and a lovely feast, in honor of it being her third birthday.

"Why don't we make her a nice dress." Said Lilla.

"Great, you guys get started on the mud pie, and I'll start on the dress." Said ChuckieWeather, as he got together some material.

"I just hope I don't get all tangled up in the needle and thread." Said ChuckieWeather with a sigh, as he nervously, got started.

"Uh, guys? We've gots a problem." Said ChuckieWeather, holding up a piece of green fabric, and a piece of purple fabric.

"What is it ChuckieWeather?" Lilla asked.

"There's two colors here. What color should we use? Green? Or Purple?" ChuckieWeather asked.

"I like green, it's the same color as Reptar." Said Philla.

"You're wrong Philla, purple is a much more prettyful color for a princess." Said Lilla.

"No, green is." Argued Philla.

"No, purple!" Yelled Lilla.

"Green!" Yelled Philla.

"Purple!" Yelled Lilla.

The fairies continued to argue about the dress, while Kimi, was out in the forrest, surrounded by fields of beautiful dandelions.

"Oh boy, this is so neat!" Kimi exclaimed, as she giggled, and started doing summersalts throughout the fields of dandelions.

Prince Tommy, was behind a bush, watching Princess Kimi, make her moves. When he caught a glimps of Kimi out of the corner of his eye, he had to approach her. So Prince Tommy, made his way over to the young princess.

Kimi stopped doing her summersalt, to look up, staring Prince Tommy in the face. Tommy, startled her.

"Aaahhh!" Shouted Kimi.

"No need to be ascared young girl." Said Prince Tommy.

"But, but, my gardians say I'm not suppose to talk to stranger babies." Replied Kimi.

"But I'm not a stranger baby, I'm Prince Tommy, and you're, Princess Kimi." Said Prince Tommy.

"Really? I'm a princess? Oh boy! But, how did you know this?" Kimi asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I think I crawled with you, once upon a dream. That's it! I know you, I crawled with you once upon a dream!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Oh, well ok. Wanna help me pick dandelions?" Kimi asked.

"Sure! But what I'd really like to do, is go on a quest, an adventure, and do something no other toddler has done before." Said Prince Tommy.

"Well, I've never seen any other toddlers pick dandelions, so come on!" Said Kimi, as the two of them, picked dandelions.

"I have, but not here. I've only seen them do it in the park, not the forrest, but ok." Said Prince Tommy.

Before they knew it, Kimi's basket was full of dandelions, and she had gone far past the big apple tree.

"Oh no! I'll never make it home in time." Said Kimi.

"No worries, my royal Reptar wagon will get us back there." Said Prince Tommy, as he led Kimi to his royal Reptar wagon, and gave her a ride back to her cottage.

Upon getting to the cottage, Kimi jumped out of the royall Reptar wagon with her basket of dandelions, but before she turned to run inside, she turned to Tommy with a smile.

"Thank you Prince Tommy, I now diclair you, my new, bestest friend! I hope we can play together again sometime." Said Kimi.

"I'd love to! I guess, you're my bestest friend too. I look forward to crawling with you, once upon a dream again sometime." Said Prince Tommy, as he drove away in his royal Reptar wagon.

The smiling Kimi with her basket of flowers, headed into the cottage, where Philla and Lilla were still arguing over the color of Kimi's new dress. Luckily, ChuckieWeather spotted Kimi coming in, so he could put a stop to the argument, before the surprise was ruined.

"I brought the flowers, and made a new bestest friend!" Said Kimi.

"Really? Who is it?" ChuckieWeather asked.

Kimi went on to tell them about Prince Tommy, and how they crawled together, once upon a dream. After fascinating her fairie guardians with her tale, and dining on a mud pie that was beautifully put together by Philla, everybody got ready, to head to the castle of the Confederacy.

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by King Peter and Queen Kelly, who gave their beautiful princess a hug.

"Happy Birthday Princess Kimi." Said King Peter.

"Yeah, like, Happy Birthday!" Said Queen Kelly.

"Thank you!" Replied Princess Kimi.

She went into the castle, which was decorated in beautiful pink and blue streamers for the occasion, along with a table, beautifully prepared with a feast of all of Kimi's favorite foods. She feasted on the food that was set before her, enjoying every moment of her third birthday, until Angeficent, showed up.

"I thought we banished you." Said King Peter.

"Well, you're no better than those dumb babies, which by the way, I am here to see the most royalist one of them all. Princess Kimi." Said Angeficent.

"Like uh, very well then. Um, walk this way." Said Queen Kelly, leading Angeficent into the dining room, where Kimi was finishing the last of her entrée, and taking one final swig of her sippy cup of milk.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful Princess Kimi." Said Angeficent.

"Who are you?" Princess Kimi asked, turning to look up at Angeficent.

"Why, I am the one, who has been sent here, to make all of your dreams, come true." Angeficent lied.

"Wow really? Oh boy!" Said Princess Kimi.

"But in order to make your dreams come true, I must see to getting you to bed." Said Angeficent, extending her hand out to the young princess, who took it without hesitation, being fooled by the evil witch, as Angeficent led Princess Kimi, to the top of the tallest tower of the castle, where Kimi would sleep that night.

After Kimi changed into a pair of Dummi Bear pajamas, and curled up in a bed, beautifully made up of snow white sheets, Angeficent, offered Princess Kimi, some dessert.

"May I offer you, some dessert?" Angeficent asked.

"I'm not really hungry." Replied Princess Kimi.

"Well, everyone knows you shouldn't end your birthday without having some dessert, so come on, my treat." Said Angeficent.

"Well, ok, I'll have some dessert then." Said Princess Kimi.

"Then allow me to introduce you to, a delicious, Reptar bar." Said Angeficent, pulling a Reptar bar out of her pocket.

"A Reptar bar? I've never heard of such a thing. Only the royal Reptar wagon, driven by Prince Tommy." Said Princess Kimi.

"Oh, that hoodlum." Muddered Angeficent.

"Hoodlum?" Princess Kimi asked.

"Yeah, the one known as Prince Baldy, until he turned two, started growing hair on his head, and freed the people of Playpen Land, who I might add, I imprisoned, until he ruined that plan of mine, with the use of his golden screwdriver, earning his title as Prince Tommy. He's such a goody goody, that dumb baby makes me sick!" Said Angeficent.

"Well ok, if you say so, I'm sorry if he makes you sick, cuz I think he's pretty amazing!" Said Princess Kimi.

"You know Princess Kimi, it's growing late, you'd better eat your Reptar bar, before your mommy and daddy come up here, and scold you for not being asleep yet." Said Angeficent.

"Well ok, will this Reptar bar do anything to me?" Princess Kimi asked.

"Don't be dumb, it will just, turn your tongue green of course, like all Reptar bars do. Now eat it, or I'll force it down your throat." Demanded Angeficent.

Princess Kimi ate the Reptar bar that was handed to her by Angeficent, and no less than two minutes later, was she sound asleep.

"Have a nice nappy for the next elevendy bazillion years. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Angeficent, as a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder went off in the sky, causing an evil curse to be placed over the entire land, imprisoning the fairies into an uncomfortable cell, putting King Peter and Queen Kelly into a deep sleep, and charming the rest of the land, making good hero's bad, and causing everybody to suffer from bad luck, until the day, that Princess Kimi, would be awakened from her long nappy.

Well, several brave babies, tried to make their way to the castle of the Confederacy, only to fail miserably to complete the task. Finally, one day, only two people remained, Squire Bobby Generic from Dweeb Land, and Prince Tommy Pickles from Yuckingham Palace. Squire Bobby had been visiting Prince Tommy on an important mission, when Prince Tommy, got his brilliant idea.

"You know, I believe it is up to me, to rescue Princess Kimi, and make this land good again." Said Prince Tommy.

"But Tommy, they say that everybody who has tried, has failed to complete this difficult journey." Said Squire Bobby.

"I know, because they went alone, but I've got one of my bestest friends and braveliest squires in all of the land, to go with me on this big adventure. Are you with me?" Prince Tommy asked.

"Sure! But, how are we gonna get to the castle of the Confederacy?" Squire Bobby asked.

"I know, my good friend, Jesse, the yoldeling hyper active cowboy can help us. Come on!" Said Prince Tommy, as he and Squire Bobby, went to a nearby farm, where they listened for the sound, of yoldeling Jesse.

"Yoldelay Hee Who!" Shouted Jesse in the distance.

"That's him! Let's go." Said Prince Tommy, as he and Squire Bobby, went towards the sound of the yoldeling.

When Jesse saw who was approaching, he tipped his cowboy hat, and bowed to the prince and squire, to pay his respects.

"Prince Tommy Pickles and Squire Bobby Generic, how good to see you! It's been too long! What brings you here?" Jesse asked.

"Well, me and Bobby are off on a quest, to wake up Princess Kimi, and save the land from the evil curse, placed on it by Angeficent." Said Prince Tommy.

"Yeah, so, do you know how we can get to the castle?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well I do, but I should warn you, it's not an easy journey. First, you must pass through the evil pumpkin patch, overruled by Captain Squash, once a stuper hero, now turned evil, as a result of this curse. Then, you must climb Musical Mountain, and restore the sound of music, to Eskimos Taffy and Susie, and find out why Derek, King of the Dweebs, has been trapped up top that mountain, for the last elevendy bazillion years. Then, you must pass through the Fountain of Drool, a place where nobody has made it past, because they end up getting drownded. But should you make it past these obsticals, you'll just, have to fight Angeficent's evil Reptar robot dragon, get past Zack and the beanstalk, fight Nightmare, and you'll be at the Princess bedroom, where she continues to take her long nappy to this very day. Only the bravest babies and toddlers have set foot on this journey, and nobody has succeeded." Explained Jesse.

"Well I'm brave, and, like I always say, a prince gotta do, what a prince gotta do, so, let's do it Bobby." Said Prince Tommy.

"I'm wish ya Prince Tommy, especially if it means I can make my hero, Captain Squash, good again." Said Squire Bobby.

"Well, traveling the journey on foot, even crawling, is a long shot, so let me help you out there." Said Jesse, as he went back to the barn, and came out, with two dogs.

"Oh, got any horsies for us?" Asked Prince Tommy.

"No, sorry, afraid I'm all out of horsies, but I have two doggies, that will work just as good." Said Jesse.

"This one is Roger, he's loyal, kind, but can be ferocious when necessary, but be careful never to use a leash with Roger, for as if you do, Roger, will disappear, and only the most powerful magic, will make him reappear." Said Jesse, as he led Squire Bobby over to Roger.

"And while Roger is a good fit for Squire Bobby, I give you, Prince Tommy, my best doggy. Spike, he'll come to the rescue in times of danger, and, he has the special power, of curing wounds and cheering someone up, just by licking their face, or the wounded area." Said Jesse, as he led Spike, a brown dog with two blue spots on his back, over to Prince Tommy.

"Thank you!" Said Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby simultaneously.

"Good luck, and if you should ever need me, just make the secret yoldeling call, I can hear it anywhere, and I'll come hopping to your rescue." Said Jesse, as he bid the prince and the squire farewell.

"Come on Roger, let's have an adventure." Said Squire Bobby, as he hopped upon Roger's back, and set off on the trail that led them to the evil pumpkin patch.

"Come on Spike, gitty-up, hut hut hut." Said Prince Tommy, as he hopped up on Spike's back, and caught up to Squire Bobby and Roger, the four of them, setting out on their big adventure.

And this, ends chapter 3. The next few chapters, will follow them on their big adventure, which, I will have those chapters up within the next 24 hours or so, if not by sometime next weekend.


	4. The Evil Pumpkin Patch

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for putting this story on hold for so long. Between being busy with school, and not feeling good earlier this week, not to mention, my schedule that I had originally planned out last weekend, getting screwed up not to my liking, I haven't had an opportunity, to sit down, and work on this story until now. But now that I'm here, let's have the next chapter!

Chapter 4, The Evil Pumpkin Patch

Prince Tommy, Spike, Squire Bobby, and Roger, made it to the evil pumpkin patch, where they saw several giant pumpkins, hopping up and down, with an evil looking Captain Squash, at the other end of the pumpkin patch.

"Uh oh Prince Tommy, it looks like we're at the evil pumpkin patch, and the pumpkins, are going to squish us!" Said Squire Bobby.

"You're right, they will squish us, if we don't squish them first." Said Prince Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Squire Bobby, confused.

Just then, the evil Captain Squash, approached them.

"Ah ha! My next two victums!" Said Captain Squash with an evil smile.

"Captain Squash?" Asked Squire Bobby, looking up at the now eviled super hero.

"That's my name, don't ware it out." Said Captain Squash.

"Well, can you help us get through this pumpkin patch?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Ah, the famous Squire Bobby from Dweeb Land. Well, I hate to say it, but neither one of you or your dogs, is going anywhere." Said Captain Squash.

"Why not?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Because it's almost lunch time here in the great and powerful pumpkin patch, and there's nothing more I love for lunch, than two humans, and a couple of dogs for dessert! Ha ha ha!" Said Captain Squash with an evil smile.

"But… But… But…" Cried Squire Bobby.

"Now, don't worry, this won't hurt one bit, and soon, I can join forces with Angeficent, and take over the world!" Said Captain Squash.

"But Captain Squash, you're suppose to be a hero, like Reptar, what happened?" Prince Tommy asked.

"None of your business, you dumb little baby, now if you excuse me, I must go get my big bond fire ready, so I can cook you two and eat you up!" Said Captain Squash, who disappeared out of the pumpkin patch, into a forrest of trees.

"What are we going to do Prince Tommy?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, we've gots to figure out a way to make Captain Squash good again, so he won't wants to eat us." Replied Prince Tommy.

"Well, maybe he'll leave us alone if we squish his pumpkin patch." Said Squire Bobby.

"That's a great idea! All we've gots to do, is squish the pumpkins, make a giant pumpkin pie, and then Captain Squash will have to leave us alone." Said Prince Tommy.

"But how are we going to do that? Those pumpkins are gigantic, and jumping up and down!" Said Squire Bobby.

"We jump on top of them when they're not jumping. Come on!" Said Prince Tommy, as he led Spike, Roger, and Squire Bobby, over to the pumpkin patch.

The four of them climbed on top of the pumpkins, and started jumping up and down. It took a while, but eventually, all of the pumpkins were flattened, making a mess of the pumpkin patch. It was then that Evil Captain Squash caught Prince Tommy, and Squire Bobby in their act.

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" Asked Captain Squash.

"Well, we were thinking, how would you like to eat some pumpkin pie instead?" Prince Tommy asked.

"I do not eat pumpkin." Replied Captain Squash.

"And why not?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, because, because, well because I've never tried it before. And now that you destroyed my pumpkin patch, you've made me angry, even the more better reason for me to eat you up." Snapped Captain Squash.

"Well, maybe you should try it, after all, you never know if you'll like it until you try it." Said Prince Tommy.

"Huh?" Captain Squash asked in confusion.

"Ok Captain Squash, we'll make you a deal. We'll make you a pumpkin pie so delicious, and if you don't like it, you can eat us. But if you do like it, then you let us go and be free. Deal?" Said Prince Tommy with a smile, hoping that Captain Squash would agree to his idea.

The evil Captain Squash thought about it for a few minutes, and then, decided to go along with Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby's plan. Surely, a 2-year-old prince and a 5-year-old squire were not all that good at cooking.

"It's a deal, but you'd better hope I hate it, cuz I'm really in the mood for two humans of royalty and their furry companions." Said Captain Squash, shaking Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby's hands with a firm shake.

"Come on Captain Squash, let's go make a pie." Said Prince Tommy, as the captain, squire, and prince, headed into a little wooden hut on the side of the pumpkin patch, dragging with them, their giant flattened pumpkins.

While Captain Squash sat in a corner, bored to tears, Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy got to work, making their pumpkin pie. Two hours later, the pumpkin pie was finished, and ready to eat. Everybody sat outside, in the now deserted pumpkin patch, to enjoy their snack.

"Mmmm, this pie is pretty good!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Yeah! I like it too!" Said Squire Bobby in agreement.

"Good, you'll be even tastier!" Said Captain Squash.

"But if you don't eat pumpkin, how do you know we'll be extra good?" Prince Tommy asked.

"Oh, that's right, you want me to eat this mess you made of my pumpkin patch. Fine, I'll play along for now, but get ready to meet my stomach in a few minutes." Said Captain Squash, who took a bite of the pie.

After he ate a few pieces of pie, something changed in Captain Squash that day. He suddenly turned, from being evil, to being nice.

"Wow Bobby and Tommy, you guys saved me." Said Captain Squash with a grin, and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, we did?" Snapped Prince Tommy.

"Well that's nice, go on then and eat your bloody pie." Snapped Squire Bobby.

Then, it hit Squire Bobby, while Captain Squash had turned nice, Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby were now mean, and angry.

"What just happened?" Squire Bobby asked in an angry tone of voice.

"That Captain Squash, he tricked us! Now be the stuper hero you are, and change us back!" Demanded Prince Tommy.

"I'm sorry Tommy and Bobby, but I can't do that. I may be a super hero, but my magic isn't good enough, to undo the evil that has been placed upon your souls." Said Captain Squash in a sad tone of voice.

"Fine! If you're going to be like that, then let's go Bobby, hopefully someone at Musical Mountain can help us, cuz I don't like being mean." Snapped Prince Tommy, who hopped on his dog Spike's back, and headed for Musical Mountain.

"Right behind you." Squire Bobby snarled, as he grabbed Roger, and caught up to Prince Tommy and Spike.

"Well, my work here is done, all in a day's work for, Captain, Squash!" Shouted Captain Squash, now restored to his super hero self, as he loaded up his jet pack, and flew off into the sky.

A little while later, Prince Tommy, Squire Bobby, Spike and Roger, all approached the foot of Musical Mountain.

"I think this is it, but where's the music? Where's the music!" Yelled Squire Bobby.

"I don't know, maybe it's at the top. Come on, we'd better start climbing." Snapped Prince Tommy, taking two leashes out of his backpack, tying one on to Spike, and handing the other leash to Squire Bobby.

"Now you know very well that I can't use a leash. Otherwise my dog will…" Said Squire Bobby, but before he could finish his sentence, it was too late, Roger vanished, into thin air.

"Great! Just great! Thanks to you, now my dog is gone!" Snapped Squire Bobby.

"No, it's thanks to you he's gone. You didn't have to take the leash from me you know." Snapped Prince Tommy.

"Oh yeah?" Snapped Squire Bobby.

"Yeah!" Argued Prince Tommy.

"Oh yeah?" Argued Squire Bobby.

"Yeah!" Argued Prince Tommy.

The two of them continued to argue all the way up the mountain, as they pulled Spike along behind them, being tired out by the time they reached the top.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Squire Bobby in an angry tone of voice, looking around the top of the snow covered mountain.

"Hult! Who goes there?" Asked a voice in the distance.

Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy went in search of the voice.

And this, ends chapter 4. So, who is the voice they heard? Will Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy turn nice again? Will the mountain's musical powers be restored? And finally, will they be able to make Roger, reappear? We'll find all of this out, in the next chapter.


	5. Musical Mountain

Chapter 5, Musical Mountain

"Hault, who goes there?" Asked a voice in the distance.

Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy went in search across the snow covered mountain, until they found the source of the voice. They looked up to see it was Derek, King of the Dweebs.

"Why if it isn't my long lost brother, Squire Bobby. How have you been, oh young dweeb?" Asked King Derek.

"Nobody, but nobody, calls me, a dweegb!" Snapped Squire Bobby.

"Oh really? And why are you so hostile?" King Derek asked.

"It's that Captain Squash, while the pumpkin pie we feeded him turnid him good, it turndid us mean! You've gots to help us!" Snapped Prince Tommy.

"Yeah! And thanks to Prince Tommy here, my dog Roger, disappeared!" Shouted Squire Bobby.

"Afraid I can't help you two, but there are two Eskimo girls who live up here, who have some of the most powerful magic around." Said King Derek.

"Really? Who?" Asked Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy in unison.

"Us!" Said two eskimo girls, who jumped out of a cottage on the edge of the mountain.

"Hi, I'm Eskimo Susie, and this is my good friend, Eskimo Taffy!" Said Eskimo Susie.

"Hi." Said Squire Bobby in a dull tone of voice.

"Now don't be sad, we can help you." Said Eskimo Taffy.

"You can?" Prince Tommy asked.

The Eskimo girls nodded.

"Yeah, only, our magic hasn't been working as well since Angeficent banished us to the top of the mountain, and made Musical Mountain, silent." Said Eskimo Susie.

"Well, make some music and let's make the magic happen. I'm tired of being mean!" Snapped Prince Tommy.

"We can't do that, we need music to make the magic happen, and the only way we can make music, is with the power, of my golden guitar, which, Angeficent stole from me." Said Eskimo Taffy.

"But… But…" Cried Squire Bobby, as tears came to his eyes. Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy started to cry, but as their tears rolled down their cheaks and splashed against the surface of the mountain, something happened.

As their tears touched the mountain, musical notes started to play!

"Hey wait a minute! Bobby! Tommy! Your crying, it's restoring the music of this mountain! Keep crying! I think the music will restore our magic!" Said Eskimo Susie.

Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy continued to cry, as their tears continued to play an assortment of random musical notes. A few minutes later, Eskimos Susie and Taffy, started humming along with the music that the mountain was playing.

_Doe Ray Me, Doe Ray Me_

Sang the Eskimo girls. They continued to sing that line, until swirls of pink and purple light, encircled Susie and Taffy, until all of the sudden, Susie was holding a golden harp, and Taffy, was holding her golden guitar.

"It worked! Now I can perform some magic, and restore you two to your old selves." Said Eskimo Taffy.

"And get my dog back?" Snapped Squire Bobby.

"Yes, but only if you say the magic word." Said Eskimo Susie.

"And what's that dumb old word again?" Asked Squire Bobby in an ugly tone of voice.

"It's please, sticky fingers and dweeb boy." Said King Derek in the distance.

"Nobody, but nobody, calls me sticky fingers, got it?" Snapped Prince Tommy, stomping his foot.

"Please?" Said Squire Bobby.

"You did it! You said please! That's the magic word. Now, Taffy and I shall perform our magic. Ready Taffy?" Asked Eskimo Susie.

"After you Susie." Said Taffy, as she started to strum a few notes on her golden guitar, while Susie strummed some notes on her golden harp.

Pink and purple swirls of light, filled the air, as they danced around Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy. A few minutes later, their crying and evil smiles, turned into friendly ones, and Roger reappeared, licking Spike, who licked Roger back.

"Yay! You did it! Thanks Eskimo Susie and Eskimo Taffy." Said Prince Tommy.

"No, thank you Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby. You restored the music of this fine mountain, something that is even more powerful than any of Angeficent's magic." Said Eskimo Susie.

"It is?" Squire Bobby asked, confused.

"Yes Squire Bobby, you see, every curse that Angeficent has placed on this land, has destroyed the good of the world, like the heros like Captain Squash, and healthy food, found in such foods as pumpkins, and the beauty of music, which can help at any moment in time. It can help someone who's sad, by soothing them, it can help a young child, sleep peacefully through the night, and it can allow the romance of two lovers, to bloom, as they dance to a lovely melody." Explained Eskimo Taffy.

"Then why would Angeficent do such horrible things?" Asked Squire Bobby.

"Because Angeficent, doesn't understand the importance of being good or healthy. She only understands the world of evil, and sickness." Explained Eskimo Susie.

"Oh, I see. Well, we'd better be going. We're on our way to the castle of the Confederacy, to awaken the sleeping princess, Princess Kimi." Said Prince Tommy.

"Wait! There's one more thing you could do for us." Said Eskimo Susie.

"Really? What is it?" Prince Tommy asked.

"Well, King Derek of Dweeb Land, has been trapped on this mountain, ever since the sun set on Princess Kimi's third birthday." Said Eskimo Susie.

"Yes, I have. My snowboard crashed over the side of that avalanche, and I have no way of getting down this mountain. But I bet ya a fine prince like yourself, can help me get free, so I can return, to Dweeb Land." Said King Derek, who pointed to the avalanche, to explain where his snowboard fell a while back.

"Don't worry King Derek, we'll help you." Said Squire Bobby.

"Absolutely." Said Prince Tommy.

"But how can we help him?" Squire Bobby whispered to Prince Tommy.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Prince Tommy whispered back to Squire Bobby.

"Eskimos Taffy and Susie, do you think you could make King Derek a new skateboard, so he can get down the mountain?" Prince Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry Prince Tommy, but our magic isn't powerful enough to make tangible objects, or objects you touch. It can only restore objects that disappeared through means of magic, and help with such things as music, and emotions." Said Eskimo Susie.

"Then we'll have to build King Derek a new skateboard ourselves." Said Prince Tommy, looking around the snow covered musical mountain, for something he could use to build King Derek, a brand new skateboard.

Suddenly, he saw it! A tree with four tire swings hanging from the tree.

"I've got it!" Said Prince Tommy, pointing to the tree.

"What?" Squire Bobby asked.

"All we've gots to do, is build King Derek, a nice new skateboard. We'll make the board out of that tree, and the tire swings, can be the wheels!" Said Prince Tommy.

"I like it! Let's get to work!" Said Squire Bobby.

"Hey, can we help?" Eskimo Taffy asked.

"Sure! The more the marrier." Said Prince Tommy.

"What does that mean?" Squire Bobby asked.

"I don't know, some grown up said it a while back." Replied Prince Tommy.

"Well, ok, let's build a skateboard then." Said Squire Bobby, as the two Eskimos, the squire, and the prince, headed to the tree, and started to build.

A little while later, they had a nice new skateboard, ready for the great King Derek. His face lit up when they presented it to him, and King Derek, decided to offer Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy, a reward.

"Because of your hard work, and generosity in helping me out, I, King Derek, will offer you a ride to The Fountain of Drool, to help you get closer to the castle, so you can rescue the princess, and make this land good again." Said King Derek.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Sure! After all, we are brothers, it wouldn't be fair for me to not help you out every once in a while." Replied King Derek.

"Wow! Thank you!" Replied Squire Bobby with a smile.

So Bobby, Tommy, Spike, Roger, and Derek, all hopped on to the skateboard, and slid down the other side of Musical Mountain, where they headed for The Fountain of Drool. As they slid down the mountain, musical notes continued to play, proving that Musical Mountain, was restored to its old musical self. A little while later, they approached the slippery drawbridge, that was covered in drool.

"Yuck!" Exclaimed King Derek.

"We must be at the fountain of drool." Said Prince Tommy.

"And I'm, out of here!" Said King Derek.

"But wait! Aren't you going to help us?" Prince Tommy asked.

"I already did, I got you to your next destination. Now, I must be heading back to Dweeb Land, but thanks again for all of your help." Said King Derek.

"You're welcome, your hynus." Said Squire Bobby, bowing down to King Derek.

Squire Bobby, Roger, Spike, and Prince Tommy all hopped off of King Derek's skateboard, while they saw King Derek ride off in a different direction towards Dweeb Land.

"Ok Prince Tommy, now how are we going to get past the fountain of drool?" Squire Bobby asked.

"I think we just need to cross this bridge, come on!" Said Prince Tommy.

But as he tried to cross the drawbridge, it was so covered in drool, that it was sticky in spots, and slippery in others. Prince Tommy, fell down.

"Are you ok?" Squire Bobby asked.

"This bridge is sticky and slippery. We have to stop the drooling fountains, or we'll get stuck and drounded." Said Prince Tommy.

"But how are we going to stop the fountain of drool?" Squire Bobby asked.

"We've gots to plug it up." Replied Prince Tommy.

And how will they plug up the fountain of drool? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	6. The Fountain of Drool

Chapter 6, The Fountain of Drool

"How are we going to plug up the fountain of drool?" Squire Bobby asked, as he saw Prince Tommy, try to get himself up from the sticky slippery drawbridge, without much luck.

"Need help?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Yes! Please! Help!" Shouted Prince Tommy.

Squire Bobby road on top of Roger over to where Prince Tommy was struggling to get himself up. While his right hand was dangling in the air, his left hand was still stuck to the bridge.

"Quick, grab Roger's tail." Said Squire Bobby.

Prince Tommy grabbed on to Roger's tail without hesitation. As Roger ran in the opposite direction, he dragged Prince Tommy behind him, unsticking his other hand from the bridge.

"Thanks Roger, you saved me." Said Prince Tommy.

Roger licked Prince Tommy's face, making him giggle.

"Now, how are we going to plug up the fountain of drool, so we can cross the bridge, and get to the castle?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Hmmm." Said Prince Tommy, as he looked around, thinking up an idea to plug up the fountain.

Suddenly, he spotted the source of the fountain, a giant baby, with a necklace of daffedils around his neck.

"Hey! That's Daffi-Dil, and the drool, is coming from his giant mouth!" Said Prince Tommy.

"So?" Asked Squire Bobby.

"So, all we've gots to do, is plug up Daffi-Dil's mouth, and the fountain of drool, will be stopped!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Well, what can we use?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, I don't see much around here we can use, but wait! Over there! It's Sandbox Island!" Said Prince Tommy, pointing to a giant sandbox in the distance.

"Are you saying there might be something buried in the sandbox that could help us plug up the fountain of drool?" Squire Bobby asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try, let's go." Said Prince Tommy, setting off confidently towards Sandbox Island, Squire Bobby, Roger, and Spike, following close behind.

When they approached Sandbox Island, Prince Tommy, Squire Bobby, Spike, and Roger, began to dig through the sand, until Spike picked up something in his mouth.

"What you got there Spike?" Prince Tommy asked.

He then looked up, to see a giant binky, sticking out of Spike's mouth.

"Hey! This is exactly what we need! This giant binky, will plug up the fountain of drool!" Said Prince Tommy.

They headed over to Daffi-Dil, where Prince Tommy took the giant binky out of Spike's mouth, climbed up on to the giant Dil's shoulders, and placed the binky into his mouth. Once Daffi-Dil was sucking on the binky, the fountain, stopped, and the sun came out, drying up the drawbridge.

But the next thing they noticed, was two babies crying in the distance, and a ripe smell, filling the air.

"Who's crying? And what's that smell?" Squire Bobby asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm going to find out. Let's go Squire Bobby." Said Prince Tommy.

"After you Prince Tommy." Replied Squire Bobby.

The squire and the prince searched high and low for the sound of the crying. As they got closer to the sound of the crying, the smell intensified.

"Eeewww, I think I know what's going on here." Said Prince Tommy.

"What?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Along with Daffi-Dil, who losted his binky, because Angeficent must have buried it on Sandbox Island, she also lefted these two other babies out here too, to cry, cuz their diapies are dirty." Explained Prince Tommy.

"What are we suppose to do then?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, we've gots to change their diapies. Are you wish me?" Prince Tommy asked.

"But I've never changed a diaper before. I don't think we should do this." Said Squire Bobby.

"Awe come on Squire Bobby, don't be a baby." Said Prince Tommy, who pulled two diapers out of his backpack.

"Now, I'll change one baby, while you change the other one." Said Prince Tommy, handing Squire Bobby a diaper.

"Ok, I'll try." Said Squire Bobby with a sigh.

The two of them, got to work, as they struggled to change the diapers. But the twin babies, kept getting away. Bobby and Tommy chased after the babies through all of the land, until the giant baby Daffi-Dil, caught up to them. Dil grabbed the two babies in his fists, and before he could throw them across the land, Tommy and Bobby hovered around the giant Daffi-Dil, where they changed the two babies diapers.

"There, all clean." Said Prince Tommy with a smile, after he changed the baby's diaper.

"And, uh, there, all better." Said Squire Bobby, after he finished changing his diaper.

The two twin babies crawled out of Daffi-Dil's grasp, and Daffi-Dil followed them into Sandbox Island, where they played with the sand.

"See? Now the babies are happy again!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Added Squire Bobby.

"And changing a diaper wasn't so bad." Added Squire Bobby.

"See? I tolded you you could do it. Now, let's head off to that castle." Said Prince Tommy, hopping on to Spike's back, and heading across the drawbridge.

Squire Bobby, hopped on to Roger, and followed Prince Tommy across the bridge, where they spotted the castle in the distance.

"Look Squire Bobby, we're almost there!" Said Prince Tommy excitedly.

But no sooner than he said that was their pathway blocked, by a giant, fire breathing, Reptar robot.

"Uh oh." Said Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy simultaneously.

"Now what are we going to do?" Squire Bobby asked.

And, what are they going to do? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	7. The Final Battle at the Castle

Chapter 7, The Final Battle at the Castle

Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy, were face to face, with a giant, fire breathing, Reptar robot.

"Who's this?" Squire Bobby asked.

"It's Reptar, but that's no ordinary Reptar." Replied Prince Tommy.

"It looks like a dragon!" Said Squire Bobby.

"Worser than a dragon Squire Bobby, it's an evil Reptar robot! Just like the one Angelica builded in Tokyo during that movie I sawed at the parking lot movie." Explained Prince Tommy.

"So, how are we going to defeat him?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, too bad we don't have the real Reptar here, he could beat him." Replied Prince Tommy.

"How do we know Angeficent hasn't made the real Reptar evil? She did it with Captain Squash, our other favorite hero." Said Squire Bobby.

"You're right." Replied Prince Tommy.

The two of them thought for a minute, as the giant Reptar robot, continued to come closer to the two of them, nearly squishing them.

"We'd better think up something quick Bobby, he's gonna squish us!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Well, whenever my Captain Squash Game Master doesn't work, it usually means it needs new batteries." Shouted Squire Bobby.

"Are you thinking this robot is powered by batteries?" Prince Tommy asked.

"It has to be! Come on Prince Tommy, help me look for a battery compartment." Said Squire Bobby.

The two of them circled around the Reptar robot, which was not easy, since when they started to walk around in circles around the robot, the robot, decided right then, to play the turn around game, turning around right along with the squire and the prince. All of the sudden, Squire Bobby, saw it!

"Hey! I see it! Only one problem. It requires a screwdriver, to open the compartment." Said Squire Bobby.

"Don't worry Bobby, I can solve that problem." Said Prince Tommy.

"I knew this would come in handy." Muttered Prince Tommy with a smile, as he pulled the golden screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Now, all I've gots to do, is open the battery compartment, take the batteries out, and the evil Reptar robot, will stop working!" Said Prince Tommy, as he began to turn the screwdriver in the screw on the battery compartment.

But the robot didn't make this job any easier for them. It kept trying to walk away.

"You've gots to hold Reptar robot still!" Shouted Prince Tommy.

"Ok Prince Tommy." Shouted Squire Bobby, who grabbed Reptar robot's legs, preventing him from moving any further.

Reptar robot let out a giant fire ball, which Squire Bobby, managed to dodge, just barely missing his head. Squire Bobby continued to dodge the fire balls, until Prince Tommy, had successfully unscrewed the battery compartment, to find two, giant golden batteries in the compartment.

"Ok, these batteries are gigantic, I'm gonna need some help." Said Prince Tommy.

"But if I let go of Reptar Robot's legs, won't he go away? It appears he still works, even with the batteries still inside of him." Explained Squire Bobby.

"You're right. We're gonna need some outside help." Said Prince Tommy, who was starting to lose his grip on the batteries.

He was running out of time. Who could he get to help him? Suddenly, Prince Tommy did the only thing he could think of.

"YodelLay Hee Whoo!" Shouted Prince Tommy.

"You wanna yoldle, at a time like this?" Snapped Squire Bobby.

"It's the only way! We've gots to seak the help of our good friend, Jesse, the hyper active yoldling cowboy." Shouted Prince Tommy.

"Right you are." Said Jesse, who was standing just inches away from Prince Tommy.

"Jesse! You made it!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Yep, I tolded you to call on me if you needed help, and I said I would be there. Now, what seems to be the problem partner?" Jesse asked.

"These batteries are gigantic, and I can't get them out by myself." Said Prince Tommy.

"No worries Tommy, I can help you." Said Jesse.

Jesse and Tommy pulled with all of their might, until the batteries came loose from the robot. After they had the batteries out, Tommy spotted a giant slimy swomp in the distance, where he tossed the batteries, causing them to blow up, making fireworks appear.

"We did it! We did it!" Shouted Jesse, jumping up and down, just barely missing Tommy's foot.

"Hey! That's my foot! Careful!" Said Prince Tommy.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jesse.

But while they thought removing the batteries would stop the evil Reptar robot, boy were they wrong. The robot, now empty of batteries, only continued to charge towards Bobby, Tommy, and Jesse, who were all running through the grounds of the castle for dear life.

"I thought removing its batteries would stop the robot." Shouted Squire Bobby.

"Me too Squire Bobby, but I guess he's more powerful than we thoughted." Shouted Prince Tommy.

"Wait a second! I see something!" Said Jesse, who spotted the twin babies, and Daffi-Dil in the distance.

The three babies crawled up to the giant Reptar robot, where Dil took his binky out of his mouth, and threw it at the giant Reptar robot. Reptar robot, threw the binky back in Dil's direction, along with a fire ball, just barely missing Dil's head.

"Yucky! Yucky!" Shouted Daffi-Dil, sticking his tongue out at the giant Reptar robot, circling him in a fountain of drool, where the giant Reptar robot drowned, collapsing to the ground.

"Thanks Dilly, you saved us!" Said Prince Tommy.

"No problem Tommy." Said Dil, as he crawled off in the opposite direction, away from the castle grounds.

"So now, we can rescue the princess?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Yep, this way to the castle doors!" Said Prince Tommy, as he headed towards the doors of the castle.

But when Tommy and Bobby approached the doors of the castle, they were disappointed to learn, they were locked.

"Uh oh." Said Prince Tommy.

"What?" Asked Squire Bobby.

"We're locked out." Said Prince Tommy.

"Now what are we going to do?" Squire Bobby asked.

Just then, a guard approached them.

"Hi, I'm Zack, that's Zack, the Guard." Said Zack.

"Hi, I'm Prince Tommy, and this is my faithful companion, Squire Bobby. Wwe need to get inside the castle, so we can wake up Princess Kimi, and make the world a good place again." Explained Prince Tommy.

"I'd love to be able to let you into the castle, but I've been locked out for a bazillion years." Said Zack the Guard.

"You have?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Yep. My golden key, which allowed me to get into the castle, was stolen a long time ago by Angeficent, and all I had left, was a beanstalk, which grows beneath the window that leads into the room where Princess Kimi continues to have her slumber party." Explained Zack the guard.

"What's a slumber party?" Squire Bobby asked.

"Well, Angeficent says, that if you have to ask that question, you'll never know." Replied Zack the Guard.

"Hey, can we climb your beanstalk to get to the window so we can rescue the princess?" Prince Tommy asked.

"Sure! But it's going to cost you." Replied Zack the Guard.

"But we don't have any money." Said Squire Bobby in a sad tone of voice.

"Well, I've always wanted to go on an adventure, but along with locking me out of the castle, Angeficent stole my dogs, leaving my sled without any power to pull it." Said Zack the guard.

"We can help you." Said Prince Tommy.

"How?" Asked Zack the Guard.

"Well, me and Squire Bobby could trade you our doggies, and you can take your big adventure, if you give us your beanstalk in return." Said Prince Tommy.

Zack the Guard thought about it for a few minutes, before making up his mind.

"Ok, it's a deal." Said Zack the Guard, shaking Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy's hands.

"Well Spike, it's been nice knowing you old pal." Said Prince Tommy, handing Spike over to Zack the Guard, who tied Spike to his wooden sled, which sat on the far outskirts of the land, to remain out of the way of the fire breathing Reptar robot.

"And you've been a good friend to me too Roger." Said Squire Bobby, who handed Roger over to Zack the Guard, who tied him to his sled.

"Now, let me show you to the bean stalk." Said Zack the Guard, leading Prince Tommy and Squire Bobby over to the bean stalk.

"Thanks." Said Prince Tommy with a smile, as he began to climb.

But before he and Squire Bobby could get halfway up the bean stalk, a hand grabbed them from behind. They turned around, to find Angeficent, staring down at them.

"Thought you could bypass me, eh?" Asked Angeficent in an evil tone of voice.

"Yeah well, you can't use your powers for nice things." Snapped Prince Tommy.

"Maybe I don't want to." Snapped Angeficent.

"Yeah, well, you don't scare us, right Prince Tommy?" Asked Squire Bobby.

"Right." Replied Prince Tommy with a smile.

"Well, we'll see just how brave you dumb babies are when I do this! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Angeficent, as she turned into Nightmare, this evil gray creature with black gloves, and firey red eyes.

"Nightmare?" Said Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy in unison.

"That's right you dumb babies. And now, I shall destroy you!" Said Nightmare.

"Hey! Who are you calling a dumb baby! I'm five-years-old!" Shouted Squire Bobby.

"You might as well be a dumb baby, you hang out with a two-year-old!" Boomed Nightmare.

"And I thought Nightmare's original self was some guy named Sam, until some food explosion destroyed him." Said Prince Tommy.

"See? That's why you'll always be a dumb little baby. You don't know nothing! Now hold still, while I destroy you two!" Demanded Nightmare.

"Not so fast!" Said Captain Squash, who was hovering in the air above Nightmare's head.

"Wait a second, I thought you were my best friend!" Snapped Nightmare.

"I was, until this young Squire and Prince, helped me to become a super hero again. Now, prepare to be destroyed!" Said Captain Squash, as he aimed a laiser at Nightmare's head. But Nightmare, managed to dodge all of the laisers that Captain Squash, shot at Nightmare.

Captain Squash continued to fire laisers, until his jet pack, started to give out.

"Oh no, my jet pack is giving out. I'm going to need help! Luckily, I freed my best friend from the giant snow globe on the other side of the worold, and we dug a whole, to get away from the evil mole people." Said Captain Squash, who pointed down at the ground, where the real Reptar was standing, roaring and throwing fire balls in Nightmare's direction.

But just as Nightmare missed every laiser that Captain Squash attempted to throw at the creature, it missed Reptar's fire balls as well.

"It's no use Prince Tommy, if the two greatest heros in the world can't defeat Nightmare, nobody can." Said Squire Bobby.

"We're not giving up yet, come on." Said Prince Tommy, who pulled two swords out of his backpack, handing one to Squire Bobby.

"Let's fight!" Demanded Prince Tommy, as the two of them, began to poke Nightmare.

"Your little dinky plastic swords won't work on me." Said Nightmare with a smile.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that." Said Prince Tommy, shoving a sword into Nightmare's stomach.

"Nightmare feels no pain." Said Nightmare.

Just then, Eskimos Taffy and Susie showed up on the ground, where they started to sing.

"_I know you, I crawled with you once upon a dream._" Sang the Eskimo girls.

"Music, I hate music!" Snapped Nightmare.

"Keep singing girls." Shouted Prince Tommy.

After Taffy and Susie sang Once Upon a Dream, they sang several other songs, including You're a Friend to Me, The Lonely Goat Herd, and Jesse, the Yoldling Cowboy song. Nightmare was getting angrier by the minute, unable to stand the noise, as he continued to cover his ears.

Then, Squire Bobby led everybody in his version of If you're Happy and you Know it, which really made Nightmare mad.

"Make it stop, make it stop!" Shouted Nightmare.

"No Nightmare, you stop. You've done nothing but make the world a terrible place for babies, and we're done with you being so mean to us, right guys?" Said Prince Tommy.

"Right." Shouted everybody in unison.

"What haven't we sung?" Taffy asked.

"I know, I'll sing the song that my bestest friend, Prince Chuckie sang to Dil when he was just a tiny baby, before he became the fountain of drool." Said Prince Tommy.

"_Pack up your troubles in your old kid bag, and smile, smile smile. Take all the things that make you sad, and throw them in a pile._" Sang Prince Tommy.

As Prince Tommy was singing the song, Nightmare started to melt into a glob of gray Play-dough.

"_Now pack up your troubles in your old kid bag, and smile, smile smile, oh yeah, smile, smile smile!_" Sang Prince Tommy.

As Prince Tommy sang the last notes of the song, the glob of gray Play-dough, landed on top of his head, and Nightmare, was nowhere to be found.

"Guys! We did it!" Said Prince Tommy excitedly, as he and Squire Bobby climbed down from the bean stalk, and rejoiced with Captain Squash, Reptar, Jesse the hyper active yoldling cowboy, Eskimos Taffy and Susie, Zack the Guard, and King Derek.

"And I, have something, that belongs to you Zack." Said Captain Squash, as he pulled a golden key out of his pocket, and handed it to Zack the Guard.

"My key! Thank you Captain Squash." Said Zack the Guard.

"Angeficent gave it to me a while back, but I was swarn not to share it with anybody." Said Captain Squash.

"But now that we defeated Angeficent, in the form of Nightmare, we can unlock the castle, rescue the princess, and make the world a happy place again." Said Squire Bobby.

"Yep, but first…" Said Prince Tommy, who spotted Hubert, the garbage truck passing by.

"I must put the Play-dough into something where nobody can get to it ever again." Said Prince Tommy.

"How about this?" Said Eskimo Susie, as she handed Prince Tommy a thirmas.

"That will work perfectly! Thank you Susie." Said Prince Tommy, as he placed the glob of gray Play-dough into the thirmas, ran up to Hubert, and tossed it into the back of the garbage truck.

"Enjoy Angeficent slash Nightmare's remains for dinner Hubert." Said Prince Tommy.

Everybody laughed.

And this, ends chapter 7. So, will Prince Tommy awaken the sleeping Princess Kimi? Will everybody live happily ever after? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	8. Waking Up Kimi and Finale

Chapter 8, Waking up Kimi and Finale

Prince Tommy was so pleased with his accomplishments of defeating Angeficent, AKA Nightmare, with the power of music, that he couldn't wait to finish the job. So he asked everyone if there was a more direct route to get into Princess Kimi's bedroom, which was located at the top of the tallest tower of the castle. Just then, Eskimos Susie and Taffy turned the bean stalk into a golden ladder, which Prince Tommy climbed to get to the window that led into Princess Kimi's royal room. There, he opened the window and climbed in, where he saw before him, a sleeping three-year-old princess, curled up beneath a white blanket, wearing her Dummi Bears pajamas.

Prince Tommy approached the bed, where he placed a kiss on Princess Kimi's cheak. After placing the kiss, Princess Kimi's eyes opened, the castle was once again, illuminated with glowing lights, Philla, Lilla, and ChuckieWeather were freed from their prison, and King Peter and Queen Kelly, arose from their long slumber, and headed downstairs, where they opened the doors of the castle, welcoming Reptar, Captain Squash, King Derek, Squire Bobby, Eskimos Susie and Taffy, Zack the Guard, Spike, Roger, the baby twins, Dil, and Jesse, the yoldling hyper active cowboy, into their castle, with open arms.

"Tommy?" Whispered Princess Kimi, as she opened her eyes, to stare into the face of Prince Tommy.

"I tolded you I'd be back." Said Prince Tommy, who grabbed Princess Kimi by the hand, and pulled her out of bed.

"Thank you Prince Tommy." Said Princess Kimi, giving Prince Tommy a hug.

"You're welcome Princess Kimi, after all, that's what bestest friends are for." Said Prince Tommy.

A few minutes later, Princess Kimi changed into a royal purple gown, and she and Prince Tommy, headed into the ball room of the castle, where everybody greeted them.

"All hale Princess Kimi." Shouted the crowd, as King Peter placed a crown up top Princess Kimi's head.

"All hale Prince Tommy." Said the crowd, as King Peter placed a crown up top Prince Tommy's head.

A few minutes later, the royal ball began, where Prince Tommy and Princess Kimi, did summer salts across the dance floor, while the good fairies, Philla, Lilla, and ChuckieWeather, hovered overhead, Philla and Lilla, continuing to argue over the color of Princess Kimi's dress, changing the color of her dress, as she continued to do summer salts, and giggling with delight on the dance floor.

"Purple!" Argued Lilla, as she made Princess Kimi's dress purple.

"Green!" Argued Philla, as he made Princess Kimi's dress green.

The two of them continued to argue, as Princess Kimi and Prince Tommy continued to do summer salts across the ball room floor, and together, they lived happily, ever after.


	9. Epilogue

Chapter 9, Epilogue

"The End." Said Taffy, as she closed the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale book, got up from the giant rocking chair in the corner of Tommy and Dil's room, and helped Peter, Kelly, and Derek, get Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Kimi, Dil and Bobby, all tucked into sleeping bags that lined the floor of the bedroom.

"Did you enjoy that story minis?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" They all replied in unison excitedly.

"Well, uh, like, goodnight kids." Said Kelly, as she carried Al and Jake, who were asleep on her shoulders, out of the room.

"Goodnight." Said Susie, as she too left the room.

"Goodnight you dumb babies." Said Angelica, as she stuck her tongue out at them, and left the room, chasing Susie down the stairs, till they got to the living room couch, where they plopped down, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Dweebs." Said Derek, as he too left the room.

Once everybody was tucked in, Peter and Taffy also left the room.

"Goodnight minis." Said Taffy, as she turned out the lights, blew them a kiss from the door, and closed the door behind her.

Once the babysitters were out of sight, Tommy turned to his guests.

"So, did you guys like that story that Taffy tolded us tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! I liked how Prince Tommy performed all of that braveliest stuff, and rescued me from my long sleep!" Said Kimi.

"I like that we made Captain Squash good again." Said Bobby.

"I like that my drool defeated the yucky Reptar robot!" Said Dil.

"I like that we made Princess Kimi a mud pie for her third birthday!" Said Phil.

"Yeah! With dandelions on top!" Added Lil.

"I liked the part where Squire Bobby and Prince Tommy, traded in their dogs, so I could go on an adventure!" Said Zack.

"I liked how Prince Tommy defeated Angeficent, also known as Nightmare, by singing that song I sang to Dil a while back, when we were trying to teach him about music!" Said Chuckie.

"And I liked that I got to be Jesse, the hyper active yoldling cowboy! Yoldlay Hee Hoo!" Shouted Jesse at the top of his lungs.

Everybody laughed, except Kimi, who had fallen asleep.

"Uh, guys, we might wanna be quiet, cuz we don't wanna wake up my sister, better known, as sleeping Kimi." Said Chuckie.

Everyone else chuckled, as they yawned, and went to sleep.

Before he fell asleep, since he was sleeping next to Tommy, Chuckie turned to Tommy, and whispered in his ear.

"So Tommy, what did you like bestest about Taffy's story tonight?" Chuckie asked.

"I liked going on a big adventure, and rescuing Princess Kimi from that evil Angeficent. Yeah! I'd have to say, that was the bestest adventure I've ever had." Whispered Tommy into Chuckie's ear, as he yawned, and went to sleep.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that story. I decided to end it just like the original Tales from the Crib specials, where the babies would go around, and mention their favorite parts of the story. Please feel free to review, and let me know what you thought, and, also feel free to give me suggestions on other stories I can do in this category, other than of course, this one, The Sound of Minis, and the two original full production ones done by the original producers, Snow White, and Three Jacks and a Bean Stalk. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story, and, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
